Many electronic devices include multiple subassemblies such as chips, chipsets, printed circuit assemblies (PCAs) and the like connected by one or more cable assemblies. Many such subassemblies require specific cable interconnects. Many cable assemblies are visibly indistinguishable, which can result in cable assemblies being installed incorrectly. This, in turn, may render the electronic device inoperable.